


I Have No Mouth But I Must Scream

by Ghostofst4rm4n



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Euron Greyjoy - Freeform, The Silence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostofst4rm4n/pseuds/Ghostofst4rm4n
Summary: On the high seas for months a sailor comes to terms with a frightening realization. In the face of this discovery comes his defiance. That is the Ironborn way; isn't it?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: GOT Writing Challenges





	I Have No Mouth But I Must Scream

Today would be the day he knew it.

He could taste the ions sharpen in the air. A storm was approaching from the southeast.

We had been sailing for months now with not a single soul or port in sight. And now, a storm approached. Being prized for his navigation he looked up from his book feeling a wave of dread wash over him like the waves on the aft deck. As he closed his book, he was approached by one of the leaders of the lower decks; the rowers he called them. The rower had a stocky build, and strong arms. A sloping forehead, and a tattoo under his eye.

Most slaves had tattoos depicting their station in life. He was lucky enough to not have any himself. The rower motioned for him to follow. He did as he was bade, the last thing he wanted to do was draw attention to himself. And not following the orders of a superior on this ship would get you killed.

Moving slowly he looked up at the sky. It won’t be long now, he thought. The storm is right up on us now. His skin was wet, he was not sure if it was from the spray of the ocean, the sweat of his brow, or the light drizzle that had begun. He saw the brazier at the bow of the ship and saw several men clad in dark hoods. One of them was sharpening a knife. The others had rope.

There was not much time left now.

He needed to make a grand gesture, else wise he would never be able to do so again. He looked into the eyes of the rower who had called him to the front of the ship and saw an immense sadness in his eyes. Wondering if he had ever loved, he was grabbed from behind. The hands were calloused, and dirty.

He didn’t even have time to think before he was being pushed to the ground in front of the flames. They licked at his face and the low hum began.

All of the hooded figures were humming.

He knew his time had come. It was now or never. He pursed his lips together and blew. A sharp noise escaped his lips.

The dirty hands were reaching in and prying his mouth open.

He whistled one last time.

The last time before he became a member of the ship, the SIlence.


End file.
